


War and Peace

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Library, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney go to the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace

"Look," the librarian said, glaring. "This book isn't just long overdue, it's _five years_ overdue."

"I got stuck on page seventeen," John said with a smarmy smile. But Rodney had known John long enough to recognize it as embarrassment. He scowled at the woman, daring her to take John up on his unintended flirtation.

"He was deployed," Rodney snapped. "Combat pay should cover the fine."

The librarian's glance at Rodney was sympathetic. "That's hard on partners," she said.

Now Rodney was embarrassed, but John just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah. It's good to be home."


End file.
